Saiyan Prince Vegeta: Love vs Pride!
by Jiitari
Summary: An Alternative Universe fic! It focuses on a debate whether which is more important for a warrior like Vegeta, Love or Pride? This is a poetic Debate between Bulma and King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta being the judge. Try reading this and you'll enjoy it!


**a/n: Hi there, fellow readers!!! Try reading this exciting introduction on my story Saiyan Prince Vegeta: the Forbidden Love! This is a Poetic Debate (or **_**Balagtasan:**_** Debate in verse, in the Philippines) written by me!!! Try reading it and find out about this exciting idea!!! Is this the very first poetic debate fan fiction you've ever read? Please give your reviews!!!! Now!!!! Select Submit review below and click go!!! Thanks!!!!!! **

**Poetic Debate: **

**Topic:** Pride opposed Love,

Which is more important for a warrior?

**The poets:**

Lakandiwa (The judge): Prince Vegeta.

For the side of Pride: King Vegeta

For the side of LOVE: Bulma Briefs.

**Now!!!! Let's start!!!!**

**Enjoy Reading!!!!!** -

**Lakandiwa (Prince Vegeta):**

My greetings to all of you,

My fellow readers from Chikyuu;

I shall now open this court;

For the exciting poetic debate!

The topic for this debate,

Which is more important for a warrior?

Pride for one self?

Or Love for someone else?

After I have declared the question that shall be answered,

By these two great competitors;

I shall introduce to you them now!

On my right side is the king of all Saiyans;

My father, King on the side of PRIDE;

Let's give him a round of applause!

**Pride (King Vegeta):**

Greeting my fellow readers,

I am a father of an honorable and elite warrior;

The king of a proud warrior race,

A perfect warrior shall not show;

Any kind of emotion towards anyone,

Except for him self;

Pride; that is the NAME!

That I shall defend in this battle!

**Lakandiwa (Prince Vegeta):**

What a gorgeous speech, father!

That is from wakusei Bejiita;

In the Side of PRIDE!

And now, from Chikyuu,

On my left side;

Who shall defend the side of love;

Let's welcome my mate, Bulma Briefs;

As she gives her side!

**Love(Bulma):**

Good day everyone!

As the mate of this elite warrior;

The son of this king in the side of PRIDE,

I, an ordinary woman from Earth;

Shall open the prince's cold heart,

And let LOVE enter it;

For it shall melt his cold heart,

And Emotions shall enter next!

I shall defend LOVE in the name of it!

**Pride(King):**

Love is a weakness!

**Love(Bulma):**

Love is strength!

**Lakandiwa(Prince Vegeta):**

STOP! Both of you!

The debate has not started yet!

As you can read;

Our two competitors are now burning in excitement,

Now, let's start the heated battle in my permission,

All of you! Give them a round of applause!

**Pride (King):**

What can give you honor,

Is it Pride or Love?

Pride is the strong sense of respect towards one's self,

Self confidence;

Self esteem,

It is the joy that dominates you during a victorious battle;

It is praise in your self,

Towards your sufferings and hard work;

Your determination,

Honor;

Dignity on your self,

Therefore I shall tell you;

PRIDE can make you stronger!

**Love (Bulma):**

What can give you happiness?

Is it Love or Pride?

Love is the strong sense of affection towards others,

It is the care that you show when you're worried about someone;

It is the feeling when you are attracted to someone you found special for you,

It is the uncontrollable feeling that can completely change you;

When love enters your heart, emotions come next to it,

It will enter and you will not be able to stop it;

Therefore I conclude you,

Love is stronger than PRIDE;

Love can make you stronger!

**Pride (King):**

Emotions are weaknesses and downfalls for warriors like us!

Pride can make you stronger!

**Love (Bulma):**

Love is strength!

**Lakandiwa (Vegeta):**

Let me clarify,

To our two competitors;

Both Love and Pride are emotions,

Don't be mistaken;

For the topic says 'which is more important for a warrior,

Love or Pride';

Meaning: Which of these two emotions,

Must be more in a warrior like me;

Let's continue the heated battle,

Between Saiyans and earthlings;

That is getting more heated in every word,

That comes out of their mouths;

Another round of applause,

I ask of you.

**Pride (King):**

Love is a foolish emotion,

That I,

A Saiyan believe,

It can make you weak;

And it will cause your downfall,

Pride is your strength;

When no one is there to help you,

Your pride for your self is always there;

Not leaving your side,

When there is no one to love you;

Remember this,

You are born to be a warrior,

If love enters your heart;

How could you win against your enemy?

Pride can make no one,

To humiliate you, my son;

Believe your father.

**Love (Bulma):**

Who says that love is a foolish emotion?

Love is happiness and sacrifice,

I know that every warrior needs some pride;

But they must also show love and care for others,

Because I,

A human from Earth believe;

That love is the most powerful weapon of all,

It is like magic,

That no one can ever defeat;

Remember this, my dear mate,

Yes, you are born to be a warrior;

But you must let love enter your closed heart,

Believe me;

It will become your most powerful weapon.

**Pride (King):**

How could you;

A pathetic woman from planet Earth say,

That Love will become my son's most powerful weapon?

Pride is always there on his good side.

**Love (Bulma):**

So that's why he's so arrogant,

My king,

What if Vegeta learns on how to care for someone?

And that someone dies,

Do you know what will happen?

He'll be blinded by rage,

And his hidden power will be awakened;

Making him the legendary,

You'll always been proud of.

That is why I tell you,

Love is the most powerful weapon of all,

Even more powerful than sword and ki blasts;

Believe me my prince!

**Pride (King):**

If that someone dies,

Then love shall become hatred,

If he didn't love that someone;

Then he might not get hurt in the end,

Pride can make you regret love;

And you will never get hurt in the end.

**Love (Bulma):**

Pain will heal soon enough;

My dear king,

Love is sacrifice,

Did you ever know that?

**Pride (King):**

Are you insulting the king of all Saiyans?

You pathetic woman from earth;

Love doesn't have an exact definition,

While Pride has its own.

**Love (Bulma):**

Yes!

There is no exact definition of love,

It is because it has blended with different kinds of emotions;

Like pride, on your side!

**Lakandula (Prince Vegeta):**

I now stop this debate,

Before the both of you fight in this court;

My father is right about his side of Pride;

While my mate is righteous on her side of love,

But for me,

Vegeta, The prince of all Saiyans;

I know my self,

I am not a young child anymore;

Of whom you always dictate on what shall I do,

I know what is right or wrong;

And I know what I'm doing;

If there is something I should regret;

It's my fault;

You readers have read this debate,

And saw that both sides are good enough to depend their own side,

Again, I ask of you,

Which is more important for a warrior like me?

Is it Love or Pride?

You may decide on what is right,

But for me, I declare this court,

This battle is a tie,

And the winner is ME!!!!

**End of Debate!!!**

**Please Submit your reviews NOW!!!!!**

**Select Submit review below and click go!!!**

**Thanks for reading and your reviews!!!!**


End file.
